


Violet Evergarden: When Words Fail

by dhaggard



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fashion & Couture, Interior Decorating, Postpartum Depression, Spring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhaggard/pseuds/dhaggard
Summary: Four years after marrying Prince Damian, Charlotte Abelfreyja Drossel-Flugel has given birth to a son. An heir to two royal lines. But having completed the next step in unifying two kingdoms, she now finds that she no longer wants to leave her bedchamber. And some days, she doesn't even leave her bed. Prince Damian is worried but thinks he know how to fix the situation. But can old magic be recaptured? Or are new tactics required?Note that this is written in a modified film script style.
Relationships: Charlotte Drossel/Damian Flugel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Violet Evergarden: When Words Fail

Fade in to a close up of a Linden in full bloom. A few pale yellow petals drop away from the blossoms.

The camera pulls back and we a whole row of trees laden with blooms, the green grass below littered with petals.

The sky is partly cloudy, the sun streaming down on the trees in places.

The camera pulls back further and we see the palace. It is gorgeous. Light. Modern. A few hints of security here and there -- high walls, a gate and guard house -- but overall it comes across as a relaxing place rather than an imposing one.

Cut to a pair of shiny black leather boots. Mid-calf. Buckles down the side. Fawn trousers tucked into them.

The boots begin to walk across a plush sapphire-blue wool carpet.

The camera pulls back as the owner of the boots walks. We see he is in a hallway. He is wearing a navy wool jacket that is cropped at his wait.

His reddish-brown hair is thick and wavy. It is loose. Falls just to his shoulders. It's not shaggy. Not tousled. Luxurious.

The owner of the boots is almost at the end of the hallway, which connects to another hallway. Where they intersect is a set of large oak doors with bronze handles. The oak has been carved with flowers, leaves, bees, and beehives.

The owner of the black boots stops at the doors. He runs a hand through his hair and then sighs. He reaches out to grab one of the door handles but stops, sighs again, and looks back toward the camera.

We see his face. It is Prince Damian.

The Prince paces back and forth in front of the door. He then paces further down the hallway and past an open door. He turns towards the open door.

We see into the room from over his shoulder. It is a nursery. There is a crib. A chest of drawers. A tall mahogany rack draped with a large sheepskin and several quilts--some satin, some cotton, and one woolen plaid. In the corner is a rocking chair. A large, middle-aged woman is sitting in the chair. She is holding a tiny baby, swaddled and asleep.

The woman looks up at the Prince and gently jerks her head, indicating for him to enter.

Prince Damian shakes his head no. He closes the door to the nursery and walks quietly back to the double doors with the brass handles. He gently knocks on one of the doors and presses one ear against it.

Ten seconds pass. He makes a fist and raises his hand as if to knock again, but then his hand drops to his side. He leans towards the door and says loudly, but not too loudly, "Princess, my love... Charlotte are you available? I have a matter I'd like to discuss with you."

We hear a sound from the other side of the door. It could be a cough. It could be a muffled sob.

Prince Damian says, this time with a softer voice,"Please, dear. I'm worried. I'd like to help you. But I can't if you won't speak to me."

Silence.

Prince Damian's shoulders slump. He sighs again. He turns slowly on his heels. A slight creak from his leather boots.

And now he is walking back down the corridor towards the camera. His face sad. Maybe even weary. But also determined.

As he walks he calls out, "Jonas. Come here please."

A middle-aged man appears. He is wearing a dark green wool suit over a cream corduroy waistcoat and white cotton dress shirt. His gray hair is parted in the middle and braided into two queues. 

He says, attentively but disinterestedly: "Yes, your Highness?"

Prince Damian replies: "It is now time for you to send for her. Please do so."

Jonas stands a little straighter. His face remains calm. But his eyes soften. Relief? Concern? Both?

He says: "Of course, your Highness. Right away!"

Prince Damian nods. Enters the room that opens up off of the corridor. It is a large sitting room. Exquisitely furnished. All light woods, pale blues, creams, and light greens. 

Prince Damian strides to the far corner of the sitting room and slumps into a velvet armchair. After a moment he looks up. Then sits up. He is staring straight ahead now. His thoughts seem far away.

But then the camera pulls back and pans towards the wall opposite from Prince Damian to reveal a portrait of Princess Charlotte.

Fade to black.


End file.
